Stranger in Beika
by tk-chan
Summary: a strang kid in black comes to town.. but is this kid a friend of a foe? please R&R!!!!!


*Disclaimer- I don't own Meitantei Conan, though I desperately wish to  
  
Familiar Stranger  
  
"Ne, Ran-nechan, where we going again?" asked Conan as he boarded the bus with Ran.  
  
"I told you that I need to go shopping for, ano, Shinichi's b-day present..." Ran's voice dropped as she mentioned Shinichi's name. Conan couldn't help himself but to look helplessly at Ran's face.  
  
`Only if I wasn't in the state that I am...' he thought angrily.  
  
Ran and Conan found a seat next to the window and sat down. Conan stared vaguely out the window, but looked up to see a teenager in black entering the bus...  
  
`MIB (black org.. Men in black.. get with me ppl) !' Conan felt panic rising in him as he glanced nervously at Ran, but sighed in relief when he saw that the teenager wasn't completely dressed in black. The teenager was wearing a black hooded sweater, a pair of worn jeans, and a black baseball cap, and carrying a duffel bag fill with... something. The teenager looked around before finding a seat next to Conan and Ran and falling asleep immediately.  
  
`I shouldn't jump to conclusion at a first glance...." He said to himself as he sat back on his seat and resumed staring outside the window.  
  
Conan yawned after 30 minutes of staring out the window of the bus. The traffic had been unbearable, and it seemed as if the bus had been moving at -5 miles per hour. Ran had already fallen asleep murmuring something about `baka tantei' or something of sort. Conan stared at her with his half moon eyes.  
  
`Oy oy...."  
  
Suddenly the sound of the bus door opening caught Conan's attention. Two men dressed in leather jacket and wearing sunglasses stepped in. But instead of paying the bus fee, they turned at the passengers.  
  
"We're taking over the bus!" (Ne, sounds familiar, doesn't it? read manga #29)  
  
All the people in the bus began to panic. "Give up all the jewelry and money or anything that is valuable. If I see anyone contacting the police or other people what so ever, you'd wish you were never alive."  
  
This woke Ran up. The look of panic took place on Ran's face.Conan looked around the bus in panic. Luckily, there weren't many people in the bus, which meant that many wouldn't be injured. As he was checking his surroundings, the black clad teenager caught his eyes. The teenager was surprisingly still sleeping. Conan frowned.  
  
`what the....'  
  
He didn't have enough time to think though. The masked men had fired a gun through the roof to the bus. One of the passengers had been caught calling the police.  
  
"What the fuck did I just say?!? I said no calling, dammit!" yelled one of the men.  
  
"Shut up! You're being too loud.. we still need to get to you-know-where." Said the other.  
  
`They have something up their sleeves..' thought Conan as he began to dial 911 on his earring phone. The masked men didn't seem to notice of his doing. Crouching on the floor as low as he could, Conan began to explain the situation to the police.  
  
* * *  
  
"What?!? Another bus raid? What is the world coming to??" shouted Sato as she heard the news from Conan.  
  
" This is getting extremely annoying.. I'll send Takaki out." Sato said all the while dialing Takaki's number on her cell. Takaki wasted no time in answering the phone.  
  
"Hai! Takaki desu! What is it?!" Takaki asked.  
  
"Bus raid, on Beika street! Assemble the men right now!" Sato yelled into the speaker, nearly damaging Takaki's eardrums.  
  
"H..Hai!!" Takaki yelled as he made a mad dash towards Beika street...  
  
* * *  
  
The bus began to speed up was making it towards the end of the city. Conan knew that the highjackers would be merciless as soon as they were out of the city. He quickly crawled out on to aisle, holding on to a can of juice he had brought along with him. Upon seeing him the hightjackers aimed their guns.  
  
"Not afraid of dying arent you, little kid.." said one of the men.  
  
"Conan kun!!" Ran screamed as the man slowly lowered the gun towards Conan's head.  
  
Out of no where, the gun was knocked out of the man's hand.  
  
"What the fuck?!" the man screamed. He looked around in time to see a foot meet with his jaw. The impact was strong enough to knock him to the bus floor. The other man looked at the attacker in shock.  
  
Conan glanced up to see the black clad teenager. The teenager's face was hidden due to the baseball cap, so Conan wasn't able to identify the kid.  
  
`so the kid awakes.. took him long enough..' Conan thought as Ran picked him off the floor.  
  
"Conan Kun! You scare me right there! What were you trying to do??!" Ran questioned as she settled back down on to her chair.  
  
"Gomen nasia Ran nechan..." Conan stammered.  
  
"Damn.. What the hell.. " The fallen hightjacker was getting back up. His comrade was helping as the teenager stood there watching them.  
  
"You! You son of bitch!" the injured man began to strike the teenager, but the kid dodged it as if there was nothing. While dodging, the kid stuck up her leg, striking the man's middle. The highjacker was unconscious even before he hit the floor.  
  
"Excuse me, but the `son' should be a `daughter'.. though my mother was far higher your bitch of a mother." Said the teenager. Conan gasped at the kid's statement.  
  
`A girl?!?'  
  
The other man rushed at her with a knife, but missed due to the jerking movement of the bus. The knife missed the girl's chest completely, but it did manage to give her a cut on her cheek as well as knocking off her hat in the process. A long tangle of hair tumbled out, and Conan was able to see the kid's face for the first time.  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
